


Aspirations

by BleuWaters



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, can we agree that clint is a protectable cinnamon roll, fffllllllllluuuuufffyyyyyyyyyy, what a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuWaters/pseuds/BleuWaters
Summary: Clint Barton x reader. You and he are getting in some quiet time when a question gets you wondering. Don't worry, Clint's got it covered.





	Aspirations

“Hey, Clint?” You look up at him from beneath his arm, the light from the fireplace the only thing making his quiet face visible. The two of you sit snugly on the loveseat in his apartment, just relaxing.

“Hm?” He sniffs, frowning as consciousness calls him to you.

“Clint?”

“Yeah?”

“What will happen when the Avengers break up?”

Clint rubs his face with his free hand, groaning.

“Aw, babe, you woke me up for that?” he asks, leaning his cheek on his hand, his eyes closed.

“‘M sorry,” you say, “But what happens for us when the Avengers break up?”

“Whaddya mean?”

“Financially.”

“I’ve got a nest egg in the bank,” he answers, “We'll be picture-perfect retirees. We'll wake up at six and go to McDonald's for senior-discounted coffee and then we'll drive around town real slow to annoy the slaving working class and make ‘em late for work or whatever.”

“That's specific,” you grin, curling up closer to your fiance.

“It's either that or I learn how to grow potatoes, ‘cause we'll be living off the grid. Heck, either way we'll be off-grid.”

“What makes you so sure?” you ask, gazing up at him. He looks rumpled and sleepy, his eyes still closed, as if he's holding onto the promise of sleep.

“‘Cause it's the only thing I've ever wanted out of life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It's a shorty-pants, I know. Please leave kudos amd comments, and check out my other stuff if this is your first read. :)


End file.
